<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sit Down. by thethiccitalian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056560">Sit Down.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethiccitalian/pseuds/thethiccitalian'>thethiccitalian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Chair Sex, M/M, Orders, Shyness, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Wall Sex, boyfriend shirt, half clothed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethiccitalian/pseuds/thethiccitalian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf. Chair. Nicky. Orders. Sex. Yes.</p><p>All mistakes are mine! Grammar is thy mortal enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sit Down.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sit down.” Nicky was looking at the floor as he softly made the request. </p><p>Joe was worried he had done something wrong. Though quiet, Nicky was usually more casual when they needed to discuss something. Telling him to sit down was a little well, strange. </p><p>“Where would you like me?” Joe questioned, hoping this wasn’t going to be a serious discussion.</p><p>“In the chair please.” Nicky still wouldn’t make eye contact with Joe.</p><p>Before the bed there was a carefully placed chair. It sat there if only for the purpose of tying shoes or putting a coat on. Nevertheless, Joe walked towards the chair. He wasn’t sure what was going on exactly. He took his time to sit, toying with the carvings at the top of the chair, tilting it back and fourth a few times before sitting himself down. When seated he let out a breath, running his hands up and down his legs. Leave it to Nicky to make him nervous while sitting in a damn chair. </p><p>“Please unbutton your shirt. Slowly.” </p><p>Joe’s neck almost snapped with how quickly he looked up towards Nicky. He almost let out a quip but stopped himself when he realized the effort Nicky was putting into this. It was a rare occasion that Nicky made the first move. Even rarer that he would make requests. Nicky was a more than willing participant whenever they decided to be sexual but Joe almost always took the lead. So Joe said nothing and made work at the buttons on his shirt. </p><p>“I said slowly.” Nicky still wouldn’t look Joe directly in the eye but he brought his sight up enough to see the Joe wasn’t taking his time. </p><p>Joe’s hands slowed. He relaxed himself a bit more, realizing that he wanted to take this in. Nicky was more than capable of taking control of any situation and Joe never doubted it but this, this was a rare treat. Nicky watched as Joe slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. When he got to the last one he noticed how Joe made sure the garment flowed to the sides, exposing his chest. Normally Joe would make eyes at him or some remark about if he liked what he saw. Today however, Joe was completely silent and sat there waiting for Nicky’s next instruction. </p><p>“Your…your pants. Undo the top button.”</p><p>Joe reached down, never taking his eyes off Nicky, as he popped open the button on his pants.  As he sat there he bit his bottom lip, not overly sexual, anticipating what was next. He fought back the urge to just unzip right then and there, get off the chair, and grab Nicky. He would have too if Nicky didn’t look like he was trying so hard. So Joe remained patient. </p><p>“Pull down your zipper. Carefully.” Nicky had noticed Joe never took his eyes off of him and he did not want there to be any emergencies. </p><p>As Joe pulled his zipper down it was quite evident that the state of that area was reacting the way Nicky intended. It was taking everything in Joe’s power to not palm himself but Nicky had not told him to do so. Joe knew that tonight was about what Nicky wanted and needed. He rested his hands on thighs, rubbing the fabric there, letting his nails dig into the material as a distraction from what he so desperately wanted to do. </p><p> “Take yourself out.” Nicky’s voice was so soft and quiet but Joe knew exactly what he had said. </p><p>Nicky thought Joe had looked down at this. So he took the opportunity to finally look at his love’s face. He was surprised though when he met a pair of dark, lust filled eyes staring right back at him. Nicky shied away at Joe’s gaze but didn’t retreat. Joe’s only focus was Nicky. He reached into his pants and pulled himself out, making sure to never break contact with the dazzling blue eyes looking back at him. Nicky, slightly embarrassed, tried to remain calm as he thought of his next instruction. </p><p>“Don’t touch yourself.” Nicky wanted to make sure Joe wouldn’t get ahead of himself but he soon realized there was no intention to do so. “For a minute, just watch me.”</p><p>Joe almost said something at that. Wanted to let Nicky know he was the only thing he was watching, only thing he wanted to touch, and that he would wait forever if it was what Nicky wanted. He would sit in that damn chair and die over and over again for decades, centuries, millennia if it was what Nicky wanted. However, what Nicky did next had him at a loss for words. </p><p>It was now Nicky’s turn to undress. Joe hadn’t even thought about how his world was just standing there fully clothed while Joe made work to take off his clothes alone. It was so natural to take orders from Nicky that he didn’t really question anything. So when Nicky, ever so gracefully, began to disrobe it once again took all of his patience to not touch. Not touching himself was one thing but, not touching Nicky was almost impossible. Joe shifted in the chair, trying not to cheat by inadvertently creating friction. He truly wanted to do this at Nicky’s pace. It was then that he realized what he had been missing all along. </p><p>This whole time Nicky had been wearing Joe’s shirt. The slightly oversized, long, smooth, and absolutely gorgeous on Nicky, shirt. Nicky made no effort to remove this shirt. The shirt was tucked into his pants so he pulled it out, letting the fabric drape over his waist and down to his thighs. He lifted up the front slowly and delicately so that he could undo his own button. The pants he was wearing were slightly loose and fell to his sides once the zipper was pulled down. Nicky stepped out of them and stood there, in nothing but Joe’s shirt. </p><p>Nicky walked towards Joe. He stopped once their knees touched. Joe wanted to just reach out and grab Nicky and throw him over the nearest surface. Nicky just stood there shyly while his hands played with the hem of the shirt. In this moment Nicky towered over Joe yet looked so small since the shirt was too big for him. Joe was looking up, trying to meet Nicky’s eyes, but Nicky would not meet his. </p><p>“Please. Let me do this.” Joe was confused by Nicky’s words. “Keep your hands where they are.” </p><p>Nicky then reached out his hands towards Joe’s shoulders, latching on with a decent grip. Joe almost reached out to help but remembered Nicky’s words. It seemed like forever before Nicky lifted his legs, one by one, and sat himself in Joe’s lap. He placed his bottom on Joe’s knees, making sure to not rub up against Joe. When the silky shirt fluttered forward however, it ghosted over Joe’s cock eliciting a sharp gasp from the ever so patient man. Joe looked up at Nicky with a clenched jaw letting the other man know his patience was wearing thin. Even he could only hold back so much. In an instant Nicky was lifting himself back up and Joe thought he had fucked the whole thing. Nicky did not move to get up though. Instead he shifted forward, hovering over Joe’s cock.</p><p>“Nicky?” Joe rushed out, moving forward closer to Nicky but still not using his hands. He was worried because not once had he seen Nicky prepare himself. </p><p>Yet all Nicky did was push him back. With a hand flat on Joe’s chest, he pushed the other man back into the chair. Nicky continued lowering himself onto Joe, stopping just as the tip of Joe’s cock brushed his hole. Joe dug his nails into his palms as a shiver spread over his body. With one hand on Joe’s shoulder Nicky led his other hand to Joe’s cock, positioning it at his entrance as he slowly sank down. Once in, he moved his hand back to Joe’s shoulder to steady himself. Joe looked up to see Nicky. Nicky’s eyes were shut tight, his mouth open letting out small moans, the small amount of his chest that was visible was red as a blush had crept over his body. Truly beautiful. Throughout this entire ordeal Joe had somehow managed to not buck up into Nicky. </p><p>Somewhere between positioning Joe’s cock and slowing sinking down on it Nicky’s body became so relaxed that what was once a tight fit suddenly became pliant. When Nicky went to release a breath he completely engulfed Joe’s cock and became flush with his thighs. At that, both men let out sounds that were purely animalistic. Nicky panting as he rested his head on Joe. He needed to take a minute to breathe and grow used to his current position. When he was ready he lifted his head, making sure to look into Joe’s eyes, and began to work Joe’s cock up a down. Ever so slowly, he would lift his hips up, almost so that Joe was completely out of him, and then sink back down. Joe sat there, looking at his Nicky, thinking what he had done over the past hundreds of years to deserve this masterpiece before him. </p><p>“Nicolo.” Joe let out in a most strained voice. He was so close. </p><p>Nicky couldn’t make up his mind about whether or not to let Joe finally touch him. He loved being in control in this moment and the thought of Joe finding release without having done anything excited him. To know that he was what brought upon that release made his cheeks burn. Yet, he missed Joe’s hands. He wanted those hands all over his body, wanted to feel Joe press his fingertips roughly into his skin, digging his nails across Nicky’s back. </p><p>“Touch me.” </p><p>Joe’s vision cleared, the sound left the room, and all he could see was Nicky. Nicky straddling his lap, Nicky pressed up against him, Nicky struggling to keep composure as he guided himself up and down on his cock, Nicky’s fingers digging into his shoulders as he did so. That was when Joe realized they were still sitting. It took no effort for Joe to stand up while holding onto Nicky. In just a few strides he made his way over to the nearest wall, slamming Nicky into the surface. Nicky let out sharp gasp when his back collided with the wall. Not wanting to slide off of Joe, Nicky wrapped his arms tightly around the other man’s neck and his legs around Joe’s waist. He rested their foreheads together as Joe secured his hands under Nicky’s backside.</p><p>Joe looked right into Nicky’s eyes when he made his first thrust up into the other man. The  force of it shoving Nicky up the wall, scraping his back on the surface. He pressed closer into his love so that Nicky’s cock could rub against his front. He moved over and over into Nicky, watching as the other man came undone. Nicky’s eyes consistently fluttered shut as he let out moan after moan. He could feel himself getting close. He could also feel himself loosing his strength as Joe continued to thrust up into him. Nicky didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.</p><p>“Joe, make me come.” Nicky let out. </p><p>It wasn’t a request. This whole time Nicky had been guiding him, telling him what to do. Even when Joe lifted him up and pressed him into the wall, it was because Nicky had told him to touch. Nicky was still very much in control and if he was demanding release then Joe needed to grant him that. Joe kept one hand on Nicky’s backside and the other he raised towards Nicky’s lower back. He angled Nicky down so that only his upper back was still touching the wall. With this new angle he knew he could hit all the right spots and give Nicky exactly what he wanted. He began with a slow drag of his cock in and out of Nicky. Nicky’s whole body shivered at that, his mouth open slightly as his lips trembled, while he let out a shaky breath. Joe continued with that pace until Nicky looked him dead in the eye.</p><p>“I said, make me come.” Nicky’s eyes were narrow now, knowing that Joe was being a bit of a tease. </p><p>A small amount of pride welled up in Joe. If Nicky wanted to come so bad, then he would. Far be it from Joe to make him wait any longer, even though he never wanted this to end. Just like that he fucked up into his love, setting a brutal pace of thrusts. Nicky jolted forward as Joe hit his nerves. Over and over Joe ground his cock into Nicky, listening to the cries the other man let out. The harder he went, the louder they got. Nicky barely registered when he was about to come, overthrown by the feel of Joe’s cock sliding in and out of him. When he did, his entire body seized up and he almost forgot he needed to hold on to Joe. His legs gave way as he came and Joe had to quickly maneuver his hands under Nicky to keep him from falling. Nicky’s entire body shook in Joe’s arms as his orgasm took over. He rested his chin on Joe’s shoulder as he let his body take over. </p><p>Joe came soon after, not at all concerned if he did or not. This was all for Nicky after all. However, once Nicky came, and his body tightened around Joe’s cock, there wasn’t much he could do to last. The sensation of that tight heat pulsing around his cock was all it took for him to follow suit. He was silent as he came, not paying much mind to his own release. He was too focused on Nicky and his reactions. He wanted to make sure Nicky was okay and that he had everything he needed. Soon realizing that his legs would give out if he kept this position much longer, he held onto Nicky tightly as he walked them towards the bed. He laid Nicky down as he slowly pulled out his cock. </p><p>“I didn’t give you permission to do that.” Nicky looked up at Joe through his long lashes. </p><p>Nicky was a sight to see. On his back, with Joe’s shirt barely covering him. The shirt was almost see through at this point and a button or three had come undone. He had one hand gripping the sheet below him and the other lay on his chest. His legs were spread wide showing off the gorgeous inner muscle that Joe loved to run a finger along. Not this time though. Realizing he had done something without being told too, Joe slowly pushed his cock back in. Half hard already, he had no issues with gilding back into Nicky. The man below him arched off of the bed, twisting in the sheets. Both were still sensitive from the previous round and almost simultaneously let out sharp breaths. </p><p>Nicky wasn’t fully serious about another round though. Joe had just thoroughly fucked him and though the feel of his cock inside him made him feel good and full, he wasn’t sure he wanted more at this moment. He moved his hand to Joe’s lower abdomen, pushing there, telling Joe to wait. </p><p>“Kiss me.” Nicky looked back and fourth between Joe’s eyes and his lips, wanting to feel them on his. </p><p>Joe quickly obliged, licking the soft surface before taking Nicky’s mouth deeply. They lay like that for a while, just kissing. Nicky every so softly grinding himself into Joe, not for release but just to feel. Joe knew Nicky wasn’t trying to get another round out of him so he didn’t push back. Joe just stayed there for Nicky to have what he needed. At this point Nicky had no more words, he was tired, and just wanted to be wrapped up in Joe’s arms. He broke off from the kiss, finding Joe’s eyes. He blinked up at Joe as a lazy smile crossed his face. This was the man he loved and would love forever. With few words spoken between them they were able to connect the way they just did. That was how truly and irrevocably in love they were.  </p><p>“Tell me you love me.” Nicky sweetly let out, tracing his fingers along Joe’s features.</p><p>“I love you.” Joe smiled down at him from above, kissing Nicky’s forehead. “I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspiration brought to you by the leather chair in my room and these four walls I'm surrounded by. Stay safe and healthy! XO.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>